<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“The Musician” by Simbelmyne20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070509">“The Musician”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbelmyne20/pseuds/Simbelmyne20'>Simbelmyne20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Poem For A Viking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Tried, Poetry, Sonnets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbelmyne20/pseuds/Simbelmyne20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Sigurd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Poem For A Viking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“The Musician”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, another attempt at writing poetry. In this case I chose to write a "Sonnet".<br/>Same notes as the last one, if you know about poetry you can give me a feedback about the structure, the rhymes, all of that.  Please let me know if you like it too. What do you like about this one?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">
  <strong>“The Musician”</strong>
</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>Delicious food of soul completes his heart</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>brings harmony, appeases storms inside</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>rhythm of love, rhythm of war, tears him apart</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>gentle fingers play the strings with such pride</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>Bragi favors him, so we all rejoice</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>great warrior of strong spirit he is</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>Death changed destinies, the boys made a choice</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>thin is the string of life, so will be his,</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>victorious joy, the brothers succeed</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>short was the peace, poisonous words were thrown</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>Snake in the Eye and Boneless disagreed</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>silent as the night, he made a last groan</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>in Odin’s Hall he has big company</em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>Sigurd you sweet unfinished symphony.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>